Kitty In The Bag
by Selphie-88
Summary: Schwarz. Bakery. How do these two things fit together? Hints of BxS and SxF R&R!!
1. The Disaster

Kitty In The Bag 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Swarz and do not sue me take my dog instead. If my fanfic has any resemblance to yours I am very sorry no da, I don't read many fanfics anyway!!! And if you like my fanfic (or not...) Please e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com. @.@

Author's Notes: Work with me here, this is OOC and AU. Whatever you thought once existed, does not. *evil laugh* ^_^ I have too much fun with this.

Once upon a time there was a store called Kitty In The House, but it got blown up in to bits and pieces and was taken over by the "evil" group called Schwarz. Before it was a flower shop, but they decided to make it a bakery. Brad Crawford the owner and boss who does half of the work named the place Kitty In The Bag. Many thought Schwarz was gone but they were wrong........

"Get back to work. No breaks to day!!!!" Brad yelled at Schu for sitting down from behind the counter.

"But, Bradley..." Schu whined as he slouched in his chair.

*BEEP-BEEP!* A loud screech from the fire alarm went off as thick clouds of smoke came rushing in from the kitchen area.

"Fire!!! Fire!!!!" Nagi screamed as he ran out from the kitchen holding some thing that looked like a piece of dough in his hand. He was wearing a apron covered in globs of dough that had appeared to be hearts that were covered in the dough.

"FARFELLO!" Schu screamed as he ran in to the kitchen looking for Farf who was impossible to find in all the thick black smoke.

"Hurry!!" the fireman said as he brought in a big fire hose from the outside while yelling at everyone to get out of there.

Brad rubbed his temples as he was walked out of the bakery, but stopped when he saw Nagi staring in to the thick smoke as the fireman disappeared in to it. He grabbed Nagi and pulled him away from the smoke before it reached them.

When they got outside, Nagi looked around to see if Farfello or Schuldig got out ok.

"No worries, they will be ok," Brad said pointing to a fireman carrying a pale boy into the ambulance, while an other fireman was carrying Schu who went into an ambulance.

"Dad you saved me -er- Brad, I mean," Nagi said as he looked to the ground.

"Nagi, what have I told you about calling me that in public?!" 

Nagi looked up at Brad with his weakened eyes (from all the smoke) and smiled even though it was a fake smile.

"Don't force your self Nagi, we all know who's fault this is," Brad glared at the ambulance that the boys were in. (Author's Note: It is always Schu's fault, even if it isn't. *laughs* I like picking on him.)

"No, it was my fault. I let Farfello near the stove, and well, he was burning little pieces of a cookbook which actually had a porn magazine that was hidden in it...I think it was Schu's too." Nagi said regaining his real smile back.

"It is alright, those idiots are fools to think I will go easy on them when they are well." Brad said calmly as he walked into the half burned down bakery witch was starting to smell like the globs of dough which was stuck to the walls after the canisters of dough exploded in the fire.

****End of chapter one****

Stay Tuned For Chapter Two!! (But only if I get reviews, no da)


	2. Brad ~.~

Kitty In The Bag 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Schwarz and do not sue me take my dog instead. If my fanfic has any resemblance to yours I am very sorry no da, I don't read many fanfics anyway!!! And if you like my fanfic (or not...) Please e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com. @.@

Author's Notes: Work with me here, this is OOC and AU. Whatever you thought once existed, does not. *evil laugh* ^_^ I have too much fun with this.

Chapter 2: Brad.. ~.~

Two days passed since the incident at what was left of Kitty in the Bag. Schu and Farf were totally fine and were back to work the second they got out of the hospital. The building was a mess so Brad hired some people to fix the damage. He ordered them around a lot. Schu and Farf still had to work. They started to buy more supplies. While Nagi tired to convince the bank, that loaned them more than enough money to run this business, that nothing happened to the building and it was the building next to theirs that was half burned down.

"No! No you are doing it all wrong!! And that goes over there, and that goes that way!!! A blind man can do this better to you!!!" Brad screamed at the workers who were fixing the building and trying to keep sane from the American's constant ordering them around.

"Farf, are you ok after what happened?" Schu asked as he put his hand on Farf's shoulder.

"I guess so..." as he turned around and hugged Schu while whispering in Schu's ear, "I thank you for trying to save me." Which that led up to kissing. and making out behind a counter (which conveniently appeared to be there).

"Schuldig!!!" Brad screamed waiting for a reply.

"Right here!" Schu poked out from behind the counter and went to Brad, with Farf tagging along with him.

Brad glared at Schu with his arms crossed and tapping his foot at the same time.

Schu stepped closer grinning like nothing ever happened, still dragging the pale one around.

The break of silence was from Nagi getting off his bike and running towards Brad but tripping on a rock, falling flat on his face.

Schuldig giggled girlishly, while Brad helped him up and started to give Nagi more jobs for him to do, then moving towards Schu.

"Schu get back to work, Farfello come see me,"Brad said in a clam tone of voice.

Schu blew a kiss to Brad as Brad turned his back to Schu, as Farfello tagged along.

Brad led Farfello up the back stairs of the building and to the roof.

"Look,"Brad pointed toward Tokyo Tower.

"So its a tower what about it..." Farfello said, looking at the tower.

"Look, how it shines. It is beautiful!!" Bard admired and put his arm around Farfello.

"You aren't gonna kiss me are you?" Farfello asked, looking at Brad.

"NO!!!"Brad yelled (getting everyone's attention) while slapping Farfello a couple times, "I want you to make this place shine!!!"

Farfello smirked and started to get back to work.

****End of Chapter two****

(Check back for chapter three which will be posted soon!)


	3. Nagi and Schu ^.^ @_@

Kitty In The Bag 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Schwarz and do not sue me take my dog instead. If my fanfic has any resemblance to yours I am very sorry no da, I don't read many fanfics anyway!!! And if you like my fanfic (or not...) Please e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com. @.@

Author's Notes: Work with me here, this is OOC and AU. Whatever you thought once existed, does not. *evil laugh* ^_^ I have too much fun with this.

Chapter 3: Nagi and Schu ^.^ @.@

The bakery, Kitty In The Bag was all most done but the kitchen was still covered in globs of dough that were stuck like cement. Brad was still in his "mood", bossing the workers around which by the way, some went insane and had to go to a mental hospital. But other wise it was all going according to plans....

"I want a break! I want a toy! I want candy! I want cookies! I want a pony! I want BRADLEY!!!!!" Schu cried and whined as he worked. 

Brad massaged his temples and sipped his coffee while he was going over construction plans for the last bit of the bakery. Brad had ordered Schu to get new equipment for the bakery and told Farf to fix up the wall paper, but Brad was at the store all day, while Nagi finished picked out a new floor tile.

"Da -er- Brad, I finished what you told me to do. Someone will come in two days to install the new tile." Nagi informed him, leaning against the table that Brad was sitting at.

Schu came up to Brad and said he was finished too.

Brad turned his back to them and was now facing the kitchen and said, "Get the globs of goo-looking-stuff off the walls." 

Schu said, "Fine," and was about to walk away but Brad finished the last part. 

"The both of you! Nagi and Schuldig!!" he told Schu, and turned to the short boy who looked upset at having to work with Schu. Brad put his arm on Nagi's shoulder and said, "If there are any problems call me ok?" 

As Nagi and Schu turned to go to the building Schu pushed Nagi down. And walked off, a teasing smirk on his face. Nagi got up and tried to keep up. 

All day Brad could hear yelling and screaming from the building because Brad told them not to use there powers against themselves and should have told them no screaming or yelling too. 

"No, that is not how you get it off you do it like this.." Schu said as he struggled to get the dough off and slipped off the ladder, causing in the scraping tool to stick in the wall.

"HAHAHA!!!!" Nagi laughed and stumbled to the floor by then they were both laughing and cry, that is tears of joy. 

Brad came to see what was going on and leaned in the door way smiling to see his love and would-be son having fun for once and left knowing they would go back to work soon, or at least they better. 

*End of chapter three*

(More chapters on the way! Don't forget to review!)


	4. Farfello ^_#

Kitty In The Bag 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Schwarz and do not sue me take my dog instead. If my fanfic has any resemblance to yours I am very sorry no da, I don't read many fanfics anyway!!! And if you like my fanfic (or not...) Please e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com. @.@

Author's Notes: Work with me here, this is OOC and AU. Whatever you thought once existed, does not. *evil laugh* ^_^ I have too much fun with this.

Chapter 4: Farfello ^_#

In the early, early morning every one noticed that Farfello had been gone for awhile. Brad was about to organize a search group until he heard some noises in the bakery. The three Schwarz members went into the bakery and were amazed at what it looked like. It was beautiful it had every thing. It was the most beautiful thing ever to look at, and was even better looking than Tokyo Tower. All the walls were covered in pieces of art and were magnificent to look at and as the sun rose it was like that outside too. 

"Farfello....you drew this? How???" Brad asked being amazed that Farf was actually better than him in something.

Schu kissed Farf on the cheek and said "Good job, but next time draw _me_!!"

Nagi looked at Farf and was about the pat him on the back, but remembered what happened last time.... 

It was two years ago and Nagi was racing Farf home from the store and Farf won. And so Nagi patted him on the back and Farf bit him......Nagi remembered and rubbed his scar that was on is hand.

"Well good job Farf, Now get back to work all of you!" Brad yelled.

"Were did you learn to do that?" Schu asked while walking with Farf.

"I don't know or care...anyways, let's get back to work before Brad finds out....." Farfello said looking behind him seeing Nagi was following and Brad was watching him.

"Just leave me ALONE!!!!!!" Farf yelled as he ran from there sight.

"What did you do this time Schu?" Brad asked.

"Nothing. Right, Nagi?" Schu said turning to Nagi and glaring at him.

"No, it was not Schu," Nagi said, sweat-dropping.

"Ok, Schu, go look for him. You too Nagi." Brad yelled and the two ran off.

Nagi went to the center of the city and looked for Farfello. He always knew that Farfello had problems, but not like this. 

So, he covered the streets, buildings, he even levitated to see if Farfello was there. Last, but not least, he went to the last place he could think of a bar...least to say Farfie does not drink. 

Nagi knew Farfello was lactose and had a thing for licking knives. He walked in, he saw a sign that said "18 or over". A man in the doorway stopped Nagi from entering. 

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG hErE lItTlE bOy????" The big man at the door said.

"Did you just say, 'what are you doing here little boy'....?" Nagi asked. 

By then, Nagi was mad with Farfello and was fed up with his games. So he used his powers to push every one aside and held them there until he spotted Farfello in the crowd of people who were in fear of Nagi. (AN: for using his powers, no da). He unfroze Farfello from his powers.

Farfello stepped out and asked, "What are you doing here Nagi? I want to be alone..."

"Things happen for a reason....what was yours?" Nagi asked.

"Everyone thinks I am good at something, but it is a lie...Someone else did the art......not....me...." Farfie said quietly.

"We know, we just wanted to see if you would tell the truth. Sorry, it's Brad. He always give us little test, and you were in there trying to fix it cause a side of it was messed up and so when we found you we thought it was you." Nagi explained. (Author's Note: just in case you didn't get that, Farfello saw a part of the art messed up and tried to fix it, but everyone thought he painted it, which he didn't.)

"Schu told you didn't he?" Farfello asked.

"Yep, now let's go," Nagi said.

When the two got home they saw Brad and Schu waiting for them. Schu didn't even leave to go look for Farf in the first place, and Brad stayed behind too.

*End of chapter four*

(Last chapter is next! Please review this part!)


	5. Epilogue >^.^

Kitty In The Bag 

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss, Schwarz and do not sue me take my dog instead. If my fanfic has any resemblance to yours I am very sorry no da, I don't read many fanfics anyway!!! And if you like my fanfic (or not...) Please e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com. @.@

Author's Notes: Work with me here, this is OOC and AU. Whatever you thought once existed, does not. *evil laugh* ^_^ I have too much fun with this. Sorry for this part being so short!

Epilogue: The Kitty is Back In The Bag ^.^

The bakery was complete and Brad was still in his "mood" and the "evil" group was back to their deeds. 

Nagi went to school and cooked.

Schu cleaned and had make out sessions with Farfello and Brad. 

Farf was back to killing people and helped cook.

While Brad work and sat behind the counter.

The business life was great for them and Schu finally got his break! ^_^v

Remember if you liked my twisted little fic E-Mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com no da or Just review it PLEASE!!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
